


Yul

by BiancaIcaras



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about a meeting on an ordinary train.<br/>(First proper work in English, so pretty ancient ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> Just trying out my new and shiny AO3 account with this original I wrote a few years ago. Please let me know if you find any spellingmistakes, en enjoy!

Yessica traveled a lot by train; every day at least an hour. That's why she usually had a book or her cd player with her. Today she had an even longer trip ahead of her, she had to go from one side of Holland to the other for a presentation she was giving; at least four hours of sitting and switching trains. But anyways, she had one of her worst days yet today; she overslept and, in the rush, almost forgot half her presentation. Eventually she could, with a quick sprint, catch her train, and finally had time to eat her breakfast and think. One of her girlfriends had asked her to be the godmother of her soon-to-be-born child, and was looking for a good name for it is was going to be a boy. Jessica wasn't able to come up with one at that moment, but told her friend she would think about it when she had the time. 

After an hour or so, Yessica switched to a quiet train, to her relief. It was about noon, so rush hour was far away and she could peacefully read her book. After ten chapters she was horribly tired while she road into another station. Only half an hour left, she thought, to finally be at a place she really didn't want to be. “Can I sit here?'' a young man asked her, which shook her out her reverie. “Sure.” she answered quietly, while the young man sat across to her with a smile. “I usually ask, most people really don't want to give up there leg space.” he said softly, what made Yessica smile. “Don't worry, I just curl up while I'm ready, so I don't need much leg space.” she said smiling. The boy put his backpack on the floor, a real students bag, Yessica thought while looking at him over the edge of her book. He didn't really seem to notice her, since her was digging through his back, clearly looking for something. “Where are you going?'' he asked while digging, surprising Yessica. “Um, I'm going all the way to the end of the line. I have a presentation for work to do. I hate to do it, but this way I'm able to do a lot of really, so I don't really mind the trip itself.” The young man nodded with his head still over his bag, and reached in to get out a notebook. He looked up at Yessica, and said; “Sounds boring. I'm on my way to college, also boring, and I don't even get paid to go like you. I'm Yul, eternal student.” He stuck out his hand and Yessica took it with a smile. “I'm Yessica, official boring person. You have a beautiful name. Your parents must love classic films?”  
He smiled shyly, and nodded. “Yeah, they do. You're one of the few people who dón't think it has a hidden meaning, but that I'm named after Yul Brenner. My mom used to have a major crush on the guy, and thought it would be nice to saddle me with his name.” Yessica laughed. “I like it anyway. My mom loved him too. I've always been great full I'm a girl, or else I think she would have given it to me too.” 

“So, now what?” she said after an awkward silence, and Yul looked at her with a light blush. “So, where are you from if you've got so much time to read?” he asked and Yessica started talking about her house, her cats and her work. “What are you doing at school?” she asked him after her long story, after which Yul told her about his series of different studies, of which he only finished to and was about to finish his last. He was just about to tell her about his plans for the future, when they heard the conductor over the intercom. 'Good day ladies and gentlemen, this is the last stop for this train. Please remember your personal belongings while you exit the train, and we hope you've had a pleasant trip and have a good day.' Yessica sighed and quickly got her things together.   
“Well, good luck with your studies then, and maybe I'll see you again soon.” she said on her way out of the train, with Yul just behind her. “And you good luck with your boring presentation.” he answered while they got out onto the platform. “Thanks. Bye!” he said quickly, and Yessica could just yell “Bye!” back before he dissapeared into the crowd. She turned and walked to the end of the platform, and thought that Yul was actually quite a beautiful name.

The End.


End file.
